Tales of The Realms book 1
by AlicornKing0508
Summary: it is a Nephlims duty to aid in the creation of an unlikely bond of love in the world of the Pride Lands


**A/n " I don't own any of the lion guard characters in this story all rights belong to Disney, except my OC.s  
**

Codex

**Lionel/Darkmane**

" he is the creator of The Realms he has made and is the Lord of The Halls, he is the embodiment of universal good and order sworn to fight all evil if he were to fall in battle the only way to resurrect a being of his power is to use the Golden Crystal and insert it into the ground where he carved its placement sigil is his chosen realm he chose as a contingency plan but if unsuccessful and the crystal not returned to its right place all Creation would end and a new balance would be made thereon with new realities taking form with its fate unknown to all say maybe Lionel himself

Powers )

*** nigh- omnipotence "** he created The Realms from his vast cosmic energies allowing them to grow naturally with new life formed from his vast imagination alongside these worlds he also forged new warriors the Arch Guardians these mighty angelic beings wield a small fragment of their father's power and they are only surpassed by Him, alongside the Guardian Sentinels together they formed the Light Host intent on bringing their fathers plans to be on any world within The Realms" the only being that can kill him is Tathemet without the aid of allies because of him being slightly more powerful existing before Lionel did.

*** nigh omniscience"** he can know anything that is going on in any realm and what each of its native inhabitants' thoughts are as well as where someone he wants to speak with is located at the only limit to his sight is similar powered beings warding themselves against him as well as look ahead accurately in the future

*** reality-warping"** The Realms shape themselves according to his will his mastery is so great that with only thought if an outcome of life for one of his children didn't go the way he wanted with just a gesture or snap of his fingers he can erase it from reality and change it like it never happened to see what outcome would approach next

*** apporting** " he is able to send anything or anyone to the desired place he chooses provided that the occupants are not warded

*** invisibility** " he can only be seen by his Special Ones or only when he wants someone to see him"

*** telekinesis** " with a glance or stare or hand jester he can send mortals and mighty beings flying back or hold them in place at his choosing"

*** healing/biokenesis "** he can heal change any injury if he wished to on any being mortal or guardian, but not a demon or someone of a wicked heart he won't heal.

*** nigh-invulnerability** provided the being he faces is not greater in power he can't be harmed by any lesser celestial or mortal being the only one who can harm him is Tathemet if so the only way to heal him is to insert the hidden golden crystal back into his armor to restore him before he succumbs to death

*** master of magic and hand to hand combat " **having eons worth of fighting experience Lionel is a master of all forms of fighting and magic with only his eldest sons rivaling him"

**The ArchGuardians**

these mighty angelic beings wield a small fragment of their father's power and they are only surpassed by **Him**,

Powers

***extreme** **Omnipotence" they are able to shape and alter existing beings and things around them but they can't make their own worlds or life '**

*** Chronokinesis able to travel freely through time and freeze it and observe key events the only limit is that they cant change or alter the moment they were made at The Dawn Of Time**

* **lesser biokenesis " able to inflict none lethal harm on mortal beings bodies, it would injure them, but it won't kill them.**

*** lower-tier omniscience " having existed alongside their father before The realms they posses great knowledge of its workings as well as being able to see into the future but not seeing the full outcome **

*** empathy "able to understand and feel the emotions of others"**

Fuli

one of Lionnels chosen Fuli will face many challenges through her journey, will she be able to accept her destiny?;)

Kion

son of Simba and queen, Nala Kion is a devoted member of his family to The Circle Of Life and will do all in his power to protect it, and he has a great destiny before him to find his future mate, who will that be ?, all will be told in time ;)


End file.
